There Goes My Innocence
by ruby summer
Summary: Ive been trying to ignore him for so long. I even got myself a great distraction to discourage him. But he just wont give up..and its making it hard for me to ignore him. Espeacially when he licks me like that...what have i gotten myself into?
1. Chapter 1

_Unfortunately I do not own the power puff girls and each awesome character _

_Some really, really rich guy does._

_It's my first fan fiction…so don't expect anything totally outstanding._

_hope you like it_

* * *

><p>"Wake up Buttercup, or we will be late for school!" Blossom commanded as she threw a pillow at her 16 year old sister. "Would you just shut up Bloss, why do you always have to be such a bossy bitch?" "Honestly Buttercup, some of us actually care about our grades, and want a great future, unlike you." "Why do we go to school anyways?" I mean we have super powers; we could make a living as super heroes. "Because Buttercup the Professor knows that at least two out of the three of us would want to do something besides beating up giant monsters." "Um Blossom…Buttercup?" A shy voice spoke up from the doorway of the Power Puffs bedroom. "What is it Bubbles?" Buttercup lazily questioned. Well, it's just that school starts at 7:30 a.m. and its 8:45 a.m. Blossoms pink eyes grew two times wider. Oh no I'm more than an hour late, Buttercup get up, get dressed, and let's go. I said as I threw her the school uniform. Fine, but I hate these uniforms, I feel like a Barbie doll.<p>

Blossoms P.O.V

My palms started sweating as I reached for the door knob. Why does stupid Buttercup have to be so lazy all the time? It's ridiculous really, if she had just gotten up and followed the procedure than I wouldn't have to be so late. At this rate my reputation will be ruined. I'll just be another idiot that no one respects. No, I told myself, don't think that way. Okay think like an optimist. Okay this is my first time being late, maybe my teacher won't mind, and its only Arithmetic anyways. I know that subject like the back of my hand. Alright I'm going I- . "Hey I dint know you liked to skip class too, Ms. Perfect trying to be bad for little old me?" My thoughts were interrupted by non-other than Brick. The jerk I wish I never had. "Go away Brick". "No thanks", he said as he approached me. "What are you doing here anyways; don't you have a class to be in?" I questioned. "I could say the same about you", he said while stroking my cheek. "I was about to go to class until you appeared", I retorted as I slapped his hand away from my face. "Don't act like you don't love me." He said as he came closer to my lips. "Who's acting?" I countered. "Aw you're so cute when you're mad." He said in total sarcasm. "I hate you!" I told him. "Tsk tsk, what ever happened to politeness?" "It died along with chivalry." I said as I kicked him where it hurts. "Fuck you!" He said as he recoiled in pain. "You wish." I said as I walked back to my classroom.

Detention for both of you, stated as he handed Bubbles and Buttercup their detention slips. "What? But sir, you dint even hear me out?" Buttercup said. Explanations won't change the fact that you're late for my class. Bubbles just sat down and got her school supplies out. "But…." "Miss Utonium sit down before I make it a double detention." "Yes sir." Buttercup said in a tone of resignation. She walked to an empty seat in the back of the room. On her way their she had many eyes meet her; each was greeted by a death glare from her. Bubbles let out a small sigh as she got out her pencils and pens. She ripped out a sheet of paper from her blue notebook and began taking notes. This was going to be a very exhausting day. She thought.

"Miss Utonium, would you mind explaining to me why you are more than an hour late for class?" Mrs. Roland greeted Blossom when she came in, as if they were neighbors having a casual conversation. "Yes ma 'am, you see my sister wouldn't get ready this morning and I couldn't just leave her at home." Blossom finished with a cheeky smile. "I see, I'm afraid that is absolutely unacceptable Miss Utonium, you are head of your class, the school president, captain of the Club, Winner of the Spelling Bee, and in top classes." You represent everything great about this school, and for you to be late even for a day is an embarrassment to children everywhere. You have detention for the next month, I hope next time you think twice about being late. Blossom took the pink slip and tried her best not to cry, She walked back to her desk not caring if people where staring at her. "I need to go to the library," she said between sniffles.

Bubbles P.O.V

Oh my gosh this day can't possibly get any worse can it? I have detention for a week, with Buttercup. Oh the Professor is going to be so mad at us. I sure hope Blossom is doing better than me right now. I'll just ask her next time I see her, which is next period. That's Geography if I'm not mistaken. I better hurry up; I really don't want to be late again. "Ops, I'm so very sorry I dint mean to bump into you, please forgive me." I repeatedly pleaded to the person that I had bumped into. "Whatever learn how to walk special E.D." The boy told me. I dint have time to take a good look at him due to the fact that I was in a rush. I dint say anything; instead I just ran past him and went to my classroom. I heard him say something faint; I couldn't quite make out the words. I don't really have time to care right now. I thought. Open your books to page 569. Opal read chapters 1 through 3. Mr. Hens ordered in a tone so boring, even Bubbles lost interest in his words. Geography has never been more boring. The only thing that's keeping me from snoring is passing notes. I looked to my right and was mildly shocked by what I saw. Blossom was taking notes rapidly and staring back and forth from her notebook to the professor. Well it is Blossom I'm talking about. Of course she would be the only student actually interested in this. I still need to talk to her about my day though. I don't think passing her a note would be a good idea right now. I'll just wait for Study Hall.

Blossom P.O.V

I couldn't have been more relived to have Study Hall; finally I can go to the library to get head start on my homework. Even though I really want to talk to Buttercup and Bubbles they'll have to wait for now. I have two essays to finish for Geography and Biographical Science by next week; I should get started as soon as possible.

Buttercup P.O.V

My first thought as I walked into Study Hall was "Oh great Bubbles is going to talk to me about her feelings and crap". Her facial expression said it all. As soon as I sat down she started interrogating me, asking me a bunch of questions about Blossom and the Professor. I stopped listening when she said "worried". "What should I do Buttercup?" she asked me. I dint know what to say since I hadn't been listening in the first place, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "You should just slap him and get it over with already, it's not like he's going to last long anyways." "What?" "Buttercup are you crazy I can't slap the Professor, and what do you mean by last long?" "Were you even listening to a word I have been saying?" "Not really," I admitted. "I wish Blossom was here," Bubbles sighed, she listens to my problems. "She's probably in the library doing homework". "After all what else does she have to live for besides school, and fighting crime?" "Oh yeah that's right, nothing, because she's lame and will probably end up a lonely cat lady." "Buttercup that's not nice!" Bubbles countered. "Your right Bubbles it's not, but it's true." I said bringing the conversation to a close.

All of us were glad the day was finally over. "Ow my back hurts" I said as I stretched my arm. "That's because you have so many books in your book bag." "My Book bag is as light as a feather," Buttercup boasted. "That's because you never do your homework Buttercup." I said as I adjusted my book bag. "At least I won't get scoliosis from my book bag." Buttercup said. "Yay Buttercup learned a new word today" I said with a chuckle. "Go jump off a cliff Blossom." Buttercup growled. "Even if I did I wouldn't die, I can fly remember…or did your tiny brain already forget that detail?" I countered. "Well bye guys I need to go see Josh." Bubbles interrupted. "See who…what?" Buttercup said in slight shock. "He's my boyfriend!" Bubbles exclaimed as she ran opposite of my and Buttercup. "Another one?" Buttercup said slightly impressed. "Geez Blossom, Bubbles just keeps on getting boyfriends each week, or is it just me?" It's just you, I said in a terse tone." "She has been going out with Josh for two years now." "If you would ever bother to listen to what she is saying then maybe you would have known a long time ago." "Whatever Blossom, I'm going to the skate park, see you whenever." Yeah see you, I said as I watched Buttercup speed away on her skateboard.

Brick P.O.V

I was just leaning on some street corner having a smoke when I saw "her" walking towards me. I was getting all exited, but then she walked away, as if she dint know me. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked her. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else". She attempted to lie. "You suck at lying, you know that right?" I grabbed her by her wrist and held her at my chest. "Brick let go of me." She struggled. "You know that would be a lot sexier if you were in my bed." "In your dreams", she spat. "You smell like cigarettes and alcohol," she told me. "Well I do have a cigarette in my hand, but I don't drink. " Bullshit", she said. "Suck bad words for such a good girl," I said while playing with her hair. "Just let me go, before I have to make you let go", she threatened. "I'd like to see you try," I challenged. I love it when she gets mad. "By the way, I said while rubbing my hands along her back. "We should do this more often, you know the whole hugging you randomly thing". "You make me so mad". She said." "I know" I said as I licked her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo how was that? Too short, not good enough, did i misspell a bunch of things? Please review. It really helps me improve.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own the PowerPuff Girls thats for sure

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, are we really going to that Indian Chef Restaurant?" Bubbles gushed. "I love Indian food," she said as she hugged Josh's arm tightly. "I know you do, that's why we are going there for our first official date." Bubbles giggled a little at the thought of all their previous "dates". "Yea those weren't really dates now were they," she added. "Unless some people like being watched by their dad the whole time." "Don't remind me," he said as he dragged Bubbles into the Restaurant. As soon as they received at their table Bubbles started talking about her day, and just how terrible it had been. Josh seemed very interested. "My day sucked until now," Bubbles ended. "Well I'm glad I made your day." "You sure did she said," slowly tilting her head towards him. Just as they were about to share a kiss Bubbles phone rang. "Oh great," she said in frustration.<p>

Buttercup sped down the street, her black hair blowing in the wind. She stopped when she reached her destination. The Skate Park had never looked more alive. She decided to stay for more than an hour. "The Professor won't mind," she spoke to herself out loud. She had positioned herself to go down a ramp after patiently waiting in line. She used her foot to give her speed .She was about to ride, when her phone rang. Buttercup didn't care. This was her moment; the city could wait a little while.

"Here I am sitting in my bedroom doing homework on a Saturday." "The Professor is out on a date with , Bubbles is on a date with Josh, and Buttercup is at the Skate Park." I 'm pathetic, aren't I?" I said to no one in particular. I was just about to go on in self-pity when I heard my phone ring. I was relieved to hear the Mayor screaming in urgency, when I picked up the phone. "I finally have something to do," I thought. I reassured the Mayor that we would be on our way. I hung up my phone and flew out the window. When I arrived at the scene of the crime I had the pleasure of seeing my sister, Bubbles being choked by Sedusa. I decided not to go on head first. I need to think this through. Okay so, my sister is being choked by some maniac bad guy. Not much to think about and I don't know how much longer Bubbles can go. Screw it, I'm going in. I punched the wall open and was face to face with Sedusa. She smiled at me as she tightened her grip on Bubbles neck. I attempted to kick her in the face but failed. Instead I got myself caught in her hair. Or, her hair caught me I guess. Great, now Bubbles is on the verge of death, and I'm trapped in Sedusas hair. Isn't this just the greatest day of my life? Where is Buttercup when you need her?

"Hey Buttercup, long time no see," A boy with jet black hair greeted her as she came off of her skateboard. She sighed in frustration. "What the hell do you want?" she asked. "Nothing really, just a proposition." "No I'm not going to join you, your brothers, and Him in controlling the city." Buttercup said as she pushed Butch aside. "Who said anything about the city?" "We could rule the world if we wanted to." "At least think about it, the power, not having to be good all the time." "You're not like your sisters Buttercup," you wouldn't be afraid to kill someone instead of just send them to jail." "Shut up Butch, I have people to save." Buttercup said as she flew off.

Buttercup busted into the Mayor's office and kneed Sedusa in the face. That gave me just enough time to break free from her hair. Bubbles did the same thing. I was about to use my ice vision, but Bubbles and Buttercup were much faster at using their heat vision. Sedusa wasn't going down that easily. She still looked okay for someone that just got hit with heat vision, by two people, at the same time. Buttercup decided to have a combat battle with her and punched her in the face so hard she knocked out a couple of sedusa's teeth. "Why you little green Bitch!" Sedusa screamed as she kicked Buttercup in her stomach. Buttercup coughed out blood and wiped her mouth. "I'm going to punch you in the boobs so hard, you'll have breast cancer by the time I'm done." Buttercup warned. Bubbles and I dint know what to do, except watch. Buttercup longed at Sedusa. Sedusa blocked her punch with her hand. "You're going to pay for my Dentist bill; I just lost 4 adult teeth, because of you."Sedusa said as she dodged another one of Buttercups punches "What's wrong, were you too cheap to buy insurance?" Buttercup asked as she continuously kicked and punched. "I'm a super villain; do you really expect people to lend me insurance?" Sedusa questioned as she too punched and kicked continuously. "People would do many things to gain what they desire," Buttercup said, as if she was wise or something. Honestly where does she get cheesy things like that? I asked myself. Buttercup finally hit Sedusa critically enough for her to be taken to jail, but she dint stop. It got to the point where you could barely make out if Sedusa was a woman, or…. something else. "Stop it Buttercup," I said as I broke her away from Sedusas overly damaged body. I glared at her and she glared at me. "Let's go home," I told Buttercup and Bubbles. Bubbles obeyed, but Buttercup didn't. "Buttercup, I said lets go home," I repeated myself. "No thanks," she said. "I'm going to hang out here for a while," she said. "Fine then, see you later," I said as I turned around and started flying home. Bubbles followed me. "Why does Buttercup always has to be so stubborn?" I thought to myself out loud.

* * *

><p>Well I guess Buttercup is being a bit bad now isnt she<p>

Anyways , how was the chapter _?


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own the Powerpuff girls, just the plot of the story

* * *

><p>The Professor was relieved to see us when we came home. He's expression quickly changed when he reliesed that Buttercup was missing.<p>

"Where in the name of science is Buttercup!" He said as he smoked his pipe.

I sat down on the couch and told him everything.

"Well it seems to me that you guys need to go find her." He told us as he pointed his pipe towards me.

"I'm really tired though." Bubbles said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh that's fine sweetheart you can go on to sleep,Blossom go find Buttercup." He said as Bubbles went into our room.

"I'm really tired too." I said as I tried my best to mimic Bubbles.

"That's what you get for staying up past curfew."He countered.

"I was the one doing my homework,while Bubbles was on a date with Josh, and Buttercup was at the Skate park." I said defending myself.

"That is true,but it is also true that your their leader,therefore it is your responsibility to go find your sister." He said as he pushed me closer to the door.

"This isn't fair." I protested.

"Life isn't fair my dear Blossom." He said.

" Fine I'll go,but you guys so owe me." I said as I flew off.

Buttercup was in a dark alley kicking the wall...repeatedly. Townsville wasn't as friendly looking at night.

" I saw what happened back there." Butch said as he approached Buttercup.

" You really have crappy timing you know that right?" Buttercup said as she turned around and swung a fist at him.

He grabbed her hand mid way and started twisting it slowly." I'm going to give you time to think about that offer I gave you last time."

" Hurry up though,or you might loose your hand." he said while tightening his grip.

" You little son of a bitch." She said as she kneed him in the gut. He's body got slammed on a trash can.

He got up and wiped the blood from his face onto his green jacket. Both of them were glowing green.

Buttercup launched at him,her fist aiming for his head . She was sure she had gotten him,until the smoke cleared and she realized that she had punched her sister Blossom.

She quickly ran toward her sister . She looked back to see if Butch was still there. He wasn't,he had ditched her at the last minute.

She picked up her sister and flew towards their home." I'm so screwed ." She thought to herself outloud.

When she got home the Professor was astonished. He dint even have time to be mad at her. He was preoccupied with making sure that Blossom was being taken care of.

After he had her safely in his laboratory he confronted Buttercup.

"She's going to be in the laboratory for a few days." he told her with a serious face.

Buttercup nodded and went upstairs to tell her sister the bad news. When Bubbles found out she began thinking of the worst.

"What if she dies, or ends up in a coma or something." she said.

"Shut up Bubbles I'm trying to sleep." Buttercup said as she settled herself In bed.

Bubbles went to bed soon after.

* * *

><p>Im so mad at myself, this chapter was so disappointing.<p>

I promise, the next chapter will be much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the PowerPuff Girls, only the Plot of the story.**

* * *

><p>Life just wasn't the same without Blossom around . When Buttercup and Bubbles came to room 290 for their detention, they both felt like part of them was emptied. Buttercup sat down and went to sleep, she was too upset to deal with anyone or anything. She didn't feel like starting a fight at the moment. Bubbles was drawing pictures of her and Josh. She was remembering the good times she had with her sisters.<p>

_Flashback_

_Bubbles was sitting at her coloring table with all her crayons and color pencils spread out. She made sure all her equipment was color coded and ready to use. Although she was only 6 she took her drawings very seriously. She had drawn many pictures in the past 5 years and a half, but this one was different. This year was different, she was no longer a little kid. She was officially a big kid, being 6 years old made her feel more adult like._

_"Bubbles what are you drawing this time?" a 5 year old Blossom asked her sister._

_"Its my brand new masterpiece, it has flowers and rainbows and ponies." "Expect this time IM going to use glitter instead of markers to outline it." Bubbles said as she pointed to the glitter that was placed next to her succors._

_"That's so lame Bubbles, come on we're 6 years old." "She should be playing ultimate freeze tag, not drawing stupid ponies , and rainbows." Buttercup said as she played with her action figure._

_"Your the one playing with dolls Buttercup." Blossom said as she began reading a novel._

_"Their action Figures!" Buttercup exclaimed in frustration._

_"What ever you say." Blossom said as she flipped a page in her book._

_Bubbles just giggled and went back to coloring her new picture. About 30 minutes later she was done , and she opened her mouth in awe as_ _she_ _lifted her picture up. She decided to hang it up on the wall. This picture was one to remember. She made sure to write on the back what inspired her. She wrote:_

_Thanks to my family . I was able to draw this because of you, i love all of you . she added a smiley face. "Hmm...theres still something missing." She thought to herself. Bubbles thought and thought until it came to her. She picked up a red crayon and added dimples to her smiley face._

_End of flashback_

Bubbles smiled at the thought of how ridiculous they used to be. All of them, her whole family. She was just about to start drawing a picture of Josh , when she was interrupted mid way by a piece of paper. She opened it up was saw that there was a note written inside. It said:

" Wheres your sis, ya know pinky?"

Bubbles wasn't sure who wrote it until she received a kick on the back of her chair. She turned around and saw Brick nodding at picked up her blue striped pen and wrote back :

"Shes home sick, shes not feeling well."

She slipped the note back to him and waited a couple of moments before it came back. She opened it up and it said:

"Thats a shame , i was hoping me and her could play a game."

Bubbles was slightly freaked out by what her had written. "What the heck does he mean by that?" she thought .Bubbles picked up her pencil and wrote back.

"What do you mean?" She wrote back.

"I guess ill just have to have a play date with her instead." He wrote back

"What - . The bell rang just as she was about to write back.

Bubbles watched Brick walk out. He had a smirk on his face. Bubbles wasn't sure what his intestions were, but she knew one thing for sure they were not pure.

Bubbles was standing in the lunch line, assembling her food. She got some yogurt , with some salad. She was about to grab some carrots for her salad when she was shoved by a tall blond. She turned around and looked up to see deep blue eyes glaring at her. They werent exactly sky blue, or the kind of blue people would see in a river. No , hes eyes were deep. Deep like the ocean.

"What the hell are you staring at ?" He asked abrutly, breaking her from her trance.

"U-uh...I'm so sorry , I phased out or something." She said as she looked down at her plate.

"What an idiot." He said as he walked past her to sit down with his brothers and other students.

Bubbles was slightly confused at her sudden interest at Boomers eyes, but she quickly regained confidence in her ture feelings when she saw Josh wave at her. She sat down next to him , and saw Buttercup eating her burger like it was the last piece of food on Earth.

Josh and Bubbles began a meaningful conversation about the schools new play that was coming out.

" I heard it's about the Pied Piper." Josh informed Bubbles.

"I have never heard of that story before." Bubbles said as she took a sip of milk.

"It's the story of a man who wasn't payed properly for his services by a city, so he stole all of their children." Josh explained .

"Wow, that sounds...terrible." Bubbles said.

"It's definatly not the happiest story." Buttercup said as she stared out the window.

"That's for sure." Bubbles said as she got up to throw away her food.

Bubbles and Buttercup din't want to do anything after school. They both decided to fly home.

"Where is the Professor?" Bubbles asked when she walked in.

"This note says that he is at a Science Fair or something." Buttercup said as she heated up some food.

"I guess it's just the two of us for tonight." Bubbles said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the PowerPuff Girls, only the Plot of the story.**

* * *

><p>Brick placed his beer down , got up and told his brothers he wouldn't be back for a while. They both nodded and went back to what they were originaly doing. Brick was slightly drunk , but he din't care. He had his mind set on something , and he wasn't about to give up any time soon.<p>

Brick's P.O.V

"Okay so maybe I was slightly drunk, but it's not like there's a law about flying under the influence." I squinted to get a better view of her house from afar."Even with super powers it's not easy to see in the darck." I thought to myself outloud. Man look at me, I'm on my way to her house in the middle of the night just to make sure she's alright. She really is like a drug. I said as I laughed at my own sour humor. I stoped laughing and got my game face on. All those years of stealing really did come in handy, I thought to myself. I peeked at their window and saw Bubbles on her phone and her sister Buttercup watching T.V. " Damn , how am I supposed to sneak in when their all over the place like that?" Might aswell take a smoke to help me concentrate, I said as I took a pack of cigaretes out. I sat down and waited for them to go to sleep. I cheked my phone every five minutes. "This is bullshit, I'm going home." I said as I burned out my cigarette. Just as I was about to fly off I noticed that the light in the kitchen and living room was turned off. I took this as an oppertunaty.I flew back down to solid ground and started thinking."How am I going to make it in there withouth waking them up?" I finally made my decision. I used my heat vision to carve a circular shaped hole big enough for me to fit threw on one of their windows. I sneeked in and I was totally discusted by their sense of decor."Who could live in a place so...clean?" I thought to myself. "Now to find little miss Pinky, and get the hell out of here." I wondered around their house for a while. I came upon many pictures of Blossom when she was yuonger. Im talkin' six or seven years old. It made me think of the good old days, when I still thought girls had cooties , and I wanted to beat Blossom senseless. I admit it , I've got a thing for her. Even though I shouldnt , since Im a "bad" guy and she's little miss perfect, but still I have never been one to follow the rules. Besides it's way more fun liking Blossom, when I know I'm not allowed to.

I finally saw a door that read "LABORATORY" in big bold letters. How much more obvious can thier dad be. He might aswell hand a sign that says , "Blossoms in here, Keep out".I opened the door and found a bunch of stairs waiting for me. I quickly , but quietly came down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, my first thought was. "The stairs were totally worth it."

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but white everywhere. The last thing I recaled was a flash of green.

"Where am I?" I said. My voice echoed .

"You are in your mind." I voice said from beside me.

I turned around and saw ...Me. "Are you me?" I asked.

"Yes, and so is she." My other self said as she pointed a finger past me.

I turned my head the other way and saw, me . I was laughing and giggling like an idiot about something. I walked closer to see more clearly. I then saw what my other self was laughing about. She was laughing at Brick, or I guess with him. They were talking and holding hands and acting as if they were dating. Brick then started Kissing the other me passionatly , and she began sincking into him. They started taking each others clothes off and I was feeling sick.

"Stop it !" I said as I covered my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" My first other self asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I witnessed myself kissing the most immature, and stupid boy in my school." I said in an angry tone.

"Your so funny when your in denial." My other self said as she giggled.

"In denial, that's crazy." I said in astonishment.

"You're crazy." I said as I pointed my finger at her.

"It's not polite to point." She said.

"You might want _to _wake up you know." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh never mind, I'll let you find out on your own." She said as she dissapeared_._

Bricks P.O.V

I approached her and couldn't resist touching her. "She's even hotter in her sleep." I thought out loud. I placed a hand on her face and trailed down to her collar bone. I started stroking her neck, and began sucking on it. She was delicious, like strawberry ice cream. I licked her all the way up to her chin and down. I kept on sucking her neck until I saw a red spot on it."Just a little reminder of tonight." I said to myself. I decided that I couldn't fuck her tonight."She's asleep anyways,I want her to be awake when I screw her, so she can remember." I said to myself. I licked her neck one last time, and decided to that I should give her a kiss then leave.

Blossoms P.O.V

"what does she mean by that?" I asked myself. My voice echoed once more , but instead of seying white all over I saw Bricks face, on my face. No his lips were on mine and this time it wasn't a dream.

I dind't know what to I push him off and tell him to beat it,or live in the momment and go with the flow. I din't have enough time to think. Bricks kiss was beginning to dull my senses. I wasn't thinking clearly when I opened my mouth to let his toungue inside. I was starting to enjoy this feeling, whatever it was it felt began undressing me. when he saw my chest I wasn't sure what he was thinking in his mind. It was like he was inspecting them, grading them or decided to lick me from my breasts upward, very slowly. It made me shiver.I still had my skinny jeans on , and Brick was very hasty about taking them off. I took matters into my own hands by unziping his pants and pulling them down. I practically ripped off his boxers as I made my way to his manhood. I made sure to take as much of him into my mouth as possible, before I had to pull some reason it made me feel more in control when he was the one giving him a nice blow job I decided to let him take over once more. He was more than happy to do so. Brick took off my pants, and underware and lapped me up like a puppy eating dog food. I arched my back in response to his toungue. I even let out a few moans without realising. After he was done he went back to my breast to suck on them. I was delighted, but I craved more. I asked him to fuck me silly and he laughed a little at my sunden change of personality.

"Aren't you being a bit naughty little miss perfect?" He questioned me in a mocking tone as he positioned himself on top of me, pinning me down in the process.

"Brick just shut up and do what I say." I growled back at him. I could almost feel him inside me, he was just an inch away. Brick was teasing me, and he liked wanted to hear me beg,I could see it in his face.

"Please Brick?" I asked in a calm tone, even though I knew I was anything but.

He smiled in a devilish way and was just about to come, when we heard foot steps.

"Oh shit." He said in a loud wisper as he got up and put on his clothes. I did the same.

"Someones coming, hide behind a desk or something." I hastily commanded.

"Blossom, is that you ?" The Professor asked.

I sat back down on the table I originaly was seated on.

"Yes Professor , I'm feeling better than ever." I told him.

When he reached the last step he literally skiped it and ran towards me. He gave me a lung crushing hug.

"Im so glad you're alright Blossom, we all missed you."he told me.

"I missed you guys too." I said trying my best not to be nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the the Powepuff girls, just the plot.

* * *

><p>Blossom was lying on the floor. Blood surrounded her body; her skin was pale and cold. She was dead. Buttercup was watching as her sister laid there. "It's my entire fault." She said out loud. "Blossom's dead, because of me." She just stood there, and watched her lifeless body. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She felt guilty, and cold hearted. All of a sudden, it became dark and eerie; she could feel the sweat on her forehead. She had no idea what was happening.<p>

"Hello Buttercup." A high pitched voice said from seemingly nowhere.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want?" Buttercup said as she looked back and forth to identify the direction it came from.

"Oh I was just taking a night time stroll and decided to say hi to my favorite person." The voice said.

"Show yourself!" She yelled into the darkness.

"So hasty to see me again now aren't you?" He said with a twisted laugh.

"I swear if you don't come out of the shadows I will kick your Christmas wearing ass to-. She was cut off by a claw.

"Just shut up and listen up." He said as he tightened his grip on Buttercups neck. Buttercup didn't budge.

"I'm sure you've already had my little proposition from Butch." He said as he began playing with her hair.

"Now Buttercup, Butch has told me that you repeatedly refuse to join me." Him said.

"I don't want to join you, and I never will." Buttercup said as she attempted to squirm away from Him.

"On the contrary my dear, you will." Him said with a smile that would make a 5 year old cry.

"I'm going to make a deal with you, it's short and sweet, like your hair." He said as he smelled her hair.

"Whatever you say won't phase me you bastard." Buttercup warned.

"Do you like living Buttercup; do you enjoy your family and friends?" He asked.

"What are you getting at?" She countered.

"Let's just say, your life is in my claws." Him said as he snapped his claws near Buttercups face.

"So what do you say?" He asked as he spun her around to face him. She didn't respond.

"Good girl, you learn quickly." He said as he pinched her cheek.

"I want you to meet me tomorrow behind your school, at exactly 6 p.m." He said as he slowly disappeared.

"Buttercup wake up, Blossoms back!" Bubbles said as she shook Buttercup. Buttercup rose up and followed her down stairs to see their sister. When they arrived in the living room, they saw the Professor speaking to Blossom. Bubbles immediately pounced on her sister. She was very excited to see her again. Buttercup on the other hand, stayed secluded and watched as everyone celebrated Blossoms reanimation.

Blossoms P.O.V

Okay, calm down Blossom. Just act cool, like nothing happened. If they ask you a question just smile and nod.

"Come on Blossom, we need to go to bed, tomorrows Thursday." Bubbles said as she climbed the stairs to go to their bedroom.

"I'll be right there." I said. I followed Bubbles up the stairs and went straight to bed. Even though I was in bed, I wasn't actually sleeping. I was too busy thinking about what had just occurred between Brick and I. It was nothing, just hormones that's it. He caught me off guard, and took advantage of me. Nothing happened last night, I told myself. Maybe if I keep telling myself that nothing happened, I'll start to believe it I closed my eyes, and went to sleep. Hoping and praying that he wouldn't mention this to anyone at school.

I was so embarrassed about the previous night; I tried to make myself as unnoticed. I didn't raise my hand in class, I blended with the crowd during locker breaks, and I didn't say a word at lunch. The whole time though, I had the strange feeling that I was being watched. I felt like Brick was playing with me, and the point of the game was to make me paranoid. By the time we had Study Hall, I was in pieces. I needed to distract myself, with the best thing I could think of. I practically ran to the Library as soon as I had the chance. I picked up a book and started reading. I wasn't really reading for the love of reading. I was reading as a distraction therefore I wasn't paying attention to what I was reading, but I didn't care. This was what I needed. It was my medicine, a good dose of education really made my day. I became tired of reading my fiction book, and decided to have an early start at my homework. I went to the non-fiction section of the Library and searched for a history book that was required for my essay. I had found the perfect one, but it was slightly out of my reach. I decided to try going on my tippy toes. I still wasn't quite there; I threw caution to the wind and chose to fly my way upwards.

"So you went here to hide from me?" a voice spoke from behind me. I didn't want to turn around because I knew who had sneaked up on me. I decided to fly back to the ground and bluff my way out of this situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said without looking back.

"Don't play dumb pinky, you and I both know what happened last night." He said as he grabbed my shoulders. I stiffened at his action, and kept my cool.

"Look, what happened last night was a mistake, I was caught off guard, and you seduced me into doing something I didn't want to do." I told him as I turned around to glare at him.

"That's not what you were saying last night." He said with a smirk. "Why are you getting so worked up about it anyways?" We didn't do anything that would cause you to get pregnant or anything.

"Because Brick, you stole my dignity, I was as good as raped last night, if not sexually harassed." I said as I pressed my finger on his chest. He grabbed my hand and stared at me with an expression I couldn't define.

"Let's get something straight, I didn't steal your dignity from you, you gave it to me." He said with a serious expression. He let go of my hand and began walking away from me.

"By the way, it's not considered rape if you liked it." He said write before leaving the Library.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of adding the PowerPunk Girls to this story, just to make it a little more fun.<p>

I actually did some research on them and found out that they each have their individual boyfriends, and their not the RowdyRuff Boys.

I was pretty phased when i found out, but It gave me some ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Do I really need to say it? I mean we all know I don't own the Powerpuff Girls

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was, less exhausting. I went to the auditorium to visit Bubbles. She had decided to audition for the play. I went back stage to see what was going on. When I arrived Bubbles was frantic. She was freaking out, walking back and forth staring at the scrip. I honestly didn't understand why she was so nervous. She's pretty and not a bad actress. She's great at fake crying.<p>

"Bubbles do me a favor and sit down." I said as I sat her down. She was really freaking out.

"Maybe I should just leave; this was a bad idea anyways." She said as she stood up. I grabbed her hand and looked at her with an expression that read, "If you don't calm down I'm going to make you."

"Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, and get out there." I shoved her onto the stage. The music teacher sat and waited for Bubbles to begin her act. She stood there staring at him, and her stared back.

"Well, are you going to act, or dance or something?" He asked waving his hands in a questioning tone.

"Um right, sure." She said as she began singing. I stood behind the stage in awe. I had no idea Bubbles could sing like this. It was, beautiful. She sounded like a famous singer. When she finished her song Mr. Prongs' eyebrows were raised past his hair line.

"I'll consider you." He told Bubbles before ordering the next person to come out. I followed her down the stage and told her how amazing she was. She told me to let it go, that it wasn't a big deal. I laughed at her modesty as we walked to our lockers.

"Hey by the way, have you seen Buttercup lately?" I asked Bubbles as I got my book bag out. Bubbles looked at me and cocked her head sideways, like she was in deep thought.

"I think the last time I saw her she was sleeping in class." She told me after a moment of thinking.

"What else is new, I guess we can just go home and if she's not home by 9 p.m. we'll go find her." I said as I walked out of the school. In was raining when I came out, Bubbles followed close behind.

"Hey who's that over there?" Bubbles said as she pointed to the schools track. I squinted so I could I could identify the person. It looked like it was a boy, running the track in the rain.

"Now who could be dumb enough to do that?" I asked myself out loud. I turned around to see if Bubbles had anything to say. She was already gone though, off to go see for herself who was the genius who felt like running in the rain. I followed her and we quickly caught up with the boy. He turned around and met us with a glare. By the way he was staring at us he didn't seem to be happy to see us.

"Can't I just have 30 minutes of solitude, damn I go outside for a some alone time and the I'm met by you two." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, if you're going to be an ass about us caring about your well-being, then we will go." I motioned Bubbles to follow me back, but she hesitated. Why was everyone on my team being so defiant? Now even Bubbles wasn't on my side. She looked at me with her eyes begging me to let her stay. I didn't know what was the deal with her, but I wasn't about to deny her. I told her that I was going to call to check on her in an hour. She nodded and I flew off.

The boy went back to running soon after Blossom left, and Bubbles followed him. She was determined to get him out of the rain. She soon caught up to him and he ignored her for as long as possible before he stopped and looked at her. Bubbles stopped as well, waiting for his reaction.

"What do you want?" Boomer asked with a sigh. Bubbles blinked at him a couple of times before answering.

"I want you to get out of the rain; it's not healthy to run in this weather." She said with a sweet smile.

"If it's so unhealthy, why are you doing it, to save me?" He asked.

"Hello I'm the super hero; I help everyone even super villains like yourself." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you don't need to care about my health, hell I don't even care." He said as he looked up at the sky. Bubbles frowned a little as looked him up and down. His black shorts and White shirt were soaked. Along with his blonde hair, it looked super curly in the rain.

"Nice hair." She said as she pointed to his hair. He felt his hair and shook it up. Bubbles just laughed.

"What, it's a new style, shaggy and wet." He said as he pretended to pose. Bubbles kept on laughing.

"So why are you such an ass all the time?" She asked him. He shifted from one foot to another and changed his expression.

"Because you always act like an idiot all the time, I thought you were mental or something." He responded. Bubbles didn't answer for a while.

"Well I don't that you're mental." She said slightly hurt by his last comment. He rolled his eyes and asked if he could borrow her phone. She wasn't sure why her needed her phone, but gave it to him anyways.

"Nice phone." He told her as her type in his number. He handed it back to her and asked her to txt him saying hi so that he could save her number on his phone. She did as instructed and told him they should probably get out of the rain. He shook his head.

"Nah I'm good, you can go ahead." He said as he waved her away. She shrugged and went back to their house.

It was already 6:15 p.m. and Buttercup was getting annoyed. He had asked her to meet him at this time in this place, and he doesn't even show up on time. Just as she was about to leave and black vortex of clouds appeared and Him stepped out. He had his usual attire, but he seemed to be more pleased with himself today.

"I see you came my little doll." He told her as he motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

><p>Im glad people enjoy the story, I'm enjoying writting it too.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I already finished my homework at the Library, despite my distraction, so when I got home I decided to go on Facebook for a while. Just to see what the rest of the world was doing. I logged on and I saw that Princess had posted that she was having a bachelor's fundraiser party on Friday night at 9 p.m. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go or not, after all this was Princess. Even Santa Claus hated her. It depended on what the cause of the fundraising was for. So I asked her what the cause was. She replied by telling me it was for homeless people. I laughed at her response. There was no way Princess was being generous, she's too big of a snobby self-centered jerk. I humored her for a bit by asking her what inspired her to donate her money. She told me it was on her list of random acts of kindness. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. I told her I would come, just because I wanted to see how it all turns out. I let out a sigh of exhaustion. I logged off and placed my laptop off. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

After Bubbles left Boomer he headed home. The rain was still falling heavily. When he arrived at their shared apartment he received a txt from Bubbles. She had texted him saying:

_Wad up? * Bubblez de Blessing*_

He looked at the text and laughed a little. They had just been talking about 30 minutes ago, and now she was texting him. Even so, he replied:

_Well just got home. You knw after we jst talked for Idk how long?_

Bubbles was climbing up the stairs to get to her bedroom when she felt her phone vibrate. She entered her shared bedroom and opened up her laptop. She was going on Twitter to talk to Josh; she didn't like texting two people at the same time. She might get confused and accidentally text something to the wrong person. She took out her phone and read Boomers text. She responded by texting back:

_Yea tht was a fun talk, but I like texting better. Its jst way more fun you know?_ _*Bubblez de Blessing*_

Boomer sat down on his couch and turned on the T.V. He saw Bubbles text and was curious about that little note at the end of each text:

_Why do you always have the same message at the end of your text?_ Boomer texted her back.

Bubbles was reading a message from Josh about Princess' bachelor fundraiser party. She was shocked at the thought of Princess doing a fundraiser, and even more shocked to read that Josh wanted to be one of the bachelors. She was about to reply to him when Boomer texted her back, she went back to her phone and read his text, she replied saying:

_It's my text signature. *Bubblez de Blessing*_

Boomer decided that he was thirsty, so he stood up to grab a beer or two. When he opened the refrigerator he found that all the beers were gone. "What the hell?" He thought to himself out loud. He assumed that either brick or Butch had cleaned them out, or both of them. He decided to waite until they both got home before complaining. He looked at his phone and saw that Bubbles had texted him back. He replied:

_I don't get the point of your whole signature thng?_

Bubbles read Josh's reply of why he would want to be a bachelor. Turns out Princess is offering a 500 dollar prize for the bachelor with the highest bid. She asked him why he would need that kind of money. He answered by telling me he would put it in his savings for future references. She received a text from Boomer and replied:

_Yea whatever hey guess what? Princess is having a party and she invited like the whole skool! It's a fundraiser too, and the guys can volunteer to be bachelors and stuff….you should go, and be a bachelor. . *Bubblez de Blessing*._

Boomer read her text and replied with two simple words:

_Hell No!_

Bubbles frowned, and decided to pull the whole 500 dollar cash prize thing. She texted him back saying:

_Why not? You could win money you know? *Bubblez de Blessing*_

Boomer raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He was sort of intrigued by that last text. He texted back asking her:

_How much? And how?_

Bubbles smiled at his sudden interest. She replied to him and said:

_500 smackers and all you have to do is stand there and pray you get a high bid. *Bubblez de Blessing*_

Boomer looked back at his phone and laughed at Bubbles choice of words.

_Smackers? Lol XD_

Bubbles laughed too. She replied saying:

_What? Lolies. *Bubblez de Blessing*_

Boomer looked at her replied and thought she was the weirdest thing. He texted back:

_Lolies? Wtf?_

Bubbles turned off the laptop and turned on the T.V fully aware that Blossom was sleeping. She replied to Boomer:

_That's how I say my lolz… *Bubblez de Blessing*_

Boomer Checked the time on his phone and realized that he had been conversing with Bubbles for more than an hour, if he were to count the track. He was growing tired of her and felt like being alone for a while. Solitude was his best friend.

_Bubbles I'm busy right now I gtg bye. He texted to Bubbles._

Bubbles was about to ask Boomer what he thought of the party, and many more things about him. She was so eager to find out more about him, like why he was running track, or what his favorite color was. She was saddened by his hasty reply, but she let it go. She replied to him saying bye with a smiley face. She was so excited about life, the only thing that could make today any better was going to the mall.

* * *

><p>I know I misspeled some words, but it was on purpose this time. I really wanted it to look like real text talk.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Am I in Hell?" Buttercup asked as she made sure to stay on the path that giant flames were not occupying. Him was walking ahead of her with his Christmas jacket; Buttercup didn't understand how come he wasn't baking down here. She felt over heated already even though she had only been there for a couple minutes. Him brought her to a gate. Past the souls of dead people, and farther than the monsters. She wasn't sure if she was dead or not, but she knew one thing for sure she was so screwed. When Him walked her past the gate she saw none other than Brick, and Butch sitting on top of rocks smiling at her. She growled at both of them. Butch just laughed. Brick glared at her, and greeted her with a nod. Him ordered her to keep moving, and she followed. He stopped her when they reached what looked like a huge flat screen T.V. Him clapped his claws together and all of a sudden a chair appeared. It was red just like everything else in this horrid place. He told her to sit down on the chair.

"Now my dear, please sit back, relax, and sign this." He commanded as he gave her a sheet of paper to sign. He materialized a red pen for her to sign with. She looked at him with uncertainty, but realized she had no choice. She picked up the pen and wrote down her signature. As soon as she did the chair chained her down. A cord emerged from behind the chair and connected itself with Buttercups head. The process was painful and annoying. Buttercup arched her back in pain, and her eyes changed from green to black. Her eyes looked dead, like she no longer had her soul. Him laughed and ordered Buttercup to stand up. She did, but without her usual bickering and complaining. Her expression was, blank. He was satisfied with his work.

"Now all my little doll needs is her accessories and Townsville will be mine for the taking." He announced. Brick and Butch appeared and asked about buttercup. Him told them that they had nothing to worry about, they could go about their business for the time being. They both walked away as soon as they heard those words coming out of his mouth.

"Dude I could really use a fan right now, this place is crazy hot." Butch said as he fanned himself.

"I don't know, I kind of like it, it's very ...red." Brick said as he got out some cigarettes. He offered one to Butch. Butch took it without complaint, anytime was a good time for some smokes.

"We better head home; I bet Boomer is probably suffering from withdrawal." Brick said with a chuckle. "I could just picture him now, breaking the T.V because he's frustrated". He added. They both continued walking until they reached the exit. They flew home with ease. When they got home they found Boomer sleeping on the couch. They made sure to wake him up with a nice kick.

"What the hell man!" Boomer asked as he got up from the wall in which he was kicked into. Brick and Butch both laughed hysterically. Boomer just glared at both of them.

"We were just kidding man, take a joke." Butch said between laughs.

"Here we brought you a little something." Brick said as he tossed his brother a pack of cigarettes. "Be careful though those are pretty strong, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anything." He continued with a mocking tone.

"Shut up and pass me a lighter." Boomer said with a frown. He hated being a treated as the little kid in the group.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Butch asked as he jumped onto the couch. He flipped from channel to channel hoping to catch something decent on cable. Unfortunately nothing interested him, so he threw the remote at the wall.

"Nothing really I was just talking to that blonde puff." He said casually. Both Brick and Butch stared at him with expressions that said: Why would you do that?

"Look it's a long story, she saw me at school we started talking and crap, but that's not the point." He said.

"Then what is?" Butch asked. Boomer sat on the couch and placed his feet on the table. Brick just leaned on the couch from behind.

"The point is that she told me an easy way to win 500 dollars, and all we need to do is stand there and look good." He said as he placed his hand behind his head. Brick was intrigued, but Butch wasn't. He didn't give a crap about some dumb 500 dollars, at least not at the moment.

"What's the catch?" Brick asked. Boomer looked at him with a confused expression. "Something like this has got to have a catch." Brick continued.

"I don't know I didn't bother asking." Boomer said. "But I'm sure it's nothing big. Unless you count having to go to Princess' house, than yea there is a catch." He said with a laugh. Brick thought about it for a second then nodded.

"I don't care man, I have things to steal, people to kill." I don't care about being some bachelor.

"That's cool man, but I'm still going." Boomer said. Brick nodded in agreement.

"So, when is this thing?" Brick asked. Boomer didn't respond.

"Boomer you idiot, were you thinking at all when you were texting her." Brick said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Boomer was about to answer, but Brick cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question Boomer.

"Never mind bro I got it." He said as he sat next to Butch. "Let's watch something worthwhile, something inspirational." Brick said. He changed the channel to "Worlds Most wanted". Boomer fell asleep half way through.

Buttercup reappeared at the schools entrance. Her eyes were once again green, but her soul was still with Him. She remembered her instructions and made sure to follow them. She was to act like herself and keep everything normal until further notice. She flew home and went straight to bed. Bubbles was brushing her hair, while Blossom was watching the National Geographic Channel. They weren't really fazed when Buttercup came home quiet and solemn. Both of them were too busy enjoying themselves. Eventually they both went to sleep too. It had been a long day, and some sleep was absolutely needed.

* * *

><p>So, how was that?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning went by fairly normally. Bubbles took forever to do her hair, Blossom forgot her Science book under her pillow, and Buttercup complained and made rude remarks at everyone. The Professor was tired and in need of coffee. He went straight to work. Blossom and Buttercup went ahead to school, but Bubbles forgot something important so she went back home to get it. Blossom and Buttercup were walking home together, talking about the upcoming party on Saturday. Blossom was suggesting that Buttercup should go, but she refused. She insisted that staying home would be more comfortable for her. Blossom didn't persist. They walked the rest of the way there. When Blossom entered her class room, she didn't feel the need to listen to what the teacher was talking about. She had already pre studied, and finished all her homework. She looked outside the class window while the teacher was speaking. At first she zoned out, but then she woke up from her day dream and realized she was staring at Boomer, and Bubbles. She squinted a little to make sure she wasn't dreaming or anything. Blossom wasn't going crazy , she knew what she saw, and having nothing better to do she decided to use her super hearing to ease drop. Bubbles was telling Boomer about when and where the Princess' party was. He nodded and thanked her for the information. She told him it was no problem. He nodded and walked past her. Blossom was going to keep listening until her teacher asked her to read a chapter in French. She went back to her studies and minded her own business.

Meanwhile…

Boomer walked past Bubbles and she looked at him incredulously before speaking up.

"You do realize that school is this way right?" She asked him as she pointed her thumb towards the school. He looked back and looked confused.

"So what, I don't feel like going today." He said as he continued walking away. He threw her a pack of cigarettes as he walked. She fumbled with catching it and looked up at him.

"U-um...sorry but I don't smoke." She said as she dropped the back on the floor. He looked back at her and glared at her.

"Fine it's your loss; you're missing out on a whole lot of happiness." He continued walking back and flew upwards. Bubbles just stared at him in awe. She wasn't one to be bad. She kept to herself and was often shy. Boomer fascinated her with his ability to do whatever he wanted and not care what people thought, yet he was sweet and kind. He was definitely going to be a great friend, if they in fact were friends. She wasn't sure herself, but she shrugged the thought away and ran back to school. Boomer might not want his education, but she wouldn't miss out on school. It was way too fun.

Buttercup wasn't talking in class; she sat down and paid attention. She answered questions correctly and was well mannered. When she bumped into someone she excused herself, and walked away. Both Blossom and Bubbles found this creepy. It wasn't right for Buttercup to be acting this perfect. It was like the world was upside down or something. Lunch was even worse though. Princess was talking to everyone about her party and she was lapping up all the attention she was receiving.

"My daddy said I could have the mansion all to myself, with no one else expect my maids and butlers." She paused for a moment awaiting the other students' reactions. When she didn't receive a comment she continued. "But of course there not people anyways so they don't count." She said with a cruel laugh. Her "click" laughed along. She then turned her attention towards the table that Brick was seated at with his brothers. She came up to him with her puffy hair and 16 year old toned figure. Her zombie fan club followed her.

"Hey Bricky-poo." She greeted him as a smile crept on her freckled face. He looked up at her, then back down at his food.

"What do you want?" He asked in a terse way. Many girls started giggling about how cool he was. All of this was making Blossom sick to her stomach. It wasn't so much jealousy, mostly discuss at how all these girls were drooling over Brick like he was chocolate cake, or something.

"So are you coming on Saturday?" She asked as she came closer to him. To close for Blossom's comfort. He took a sip of his Coke before answering.

"What if I am?" He asked. Princess just smiled even wider than before. Butch rolled his eyes and Boomer was staring out the window in deep thought. Bubbles of course wanted to know what was going on so she turned around in her seat to inspect the drama. Josh didn't seem to care, but he turned around anyways. Buttercup picked at her food in a bored way. She was unaware that something was going on. It was like she was in her own little world. At least for the time being. Blossom wasn't looking at what was happening, but she was listening to every single detail. Just listening to Princess acting like she owned everyone was starting to get on her nerves, but she was Blossom she had a reputation for being smart and collective. Not stupid and brutal. Princess had always had more things than Blossom. A bigger house, more money, and all the boys she could possibly want. But there always was one thing that Blossom had that Princess would never have. Super powers, Blossom loved the fact that she at least had one thing Princess could never obtain. She was content with knowing that fact, and decided that karma will take its revenge on Princess for her.

"I'll see you Saturday Brickey." Princess said as she walked away as if she owned the halls. She probably did, but even so it was really rude to boast about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy I reached Chapter 10! Im going to celebrate later though. I still have quite a few things to add to this story. I'm not planning on ending it anytime soon.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Buttercup was tied up, literally she had been tied upwards. She wasn't sure where she was. It was dark everywhere. It felt like shadows were surrounding her or something. She knew who had trapped her here. She wanted to kill Him right now, forcing her to watch as he controls her life. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. She wanted to be free from her chains, to go back to her body and knock the red out of his face. She kept on struggling consistently pulling on her chains and attempting to break away.

"Oh Buttercup, your oh so consistent." He said in amusement. Buttercup growled at him, with a glare. "Tsk tsk, don't threat, stay a good little puppy and everything will be fine." He said as he stared at her with his mascara coated eyes.

Bubbles had noticed that Boomer was back during the whole Princess incident. She wanted to ask him why he came back, but figured it was none of her business. She ignored her thought and turned to Blossom.

"Hey are you going to Princess' party on Saturday?" Blossom continued picking up her books and inserting them in her book bag. She stood up and looked at Bubbles with a look of carelessness. She definitely took her time answering her sisters' question.

"Yes, I will be attending her "Fundraiser"." She said putting infuses on the word Fundraiser. She turned around to look for Buttercup. Their lockers weren't far apart. She was about to ask her if she was going as well, but she just walked away.

"What's up with Buttercup?" Blossom asked Bubbles. Bubbles just shrugged and picked up her book bag.

"Don't ask me, she has been acting a little weird ever since she knocked you unconscious." Bubbles informed Blossom. She took out a piece of gum and started chewing gum. Blossom looked at Bubbles, in a worried way.

"What if she's feeling guilty, it wasn't her complete fault." "It was also my fault." Blossom said as she looked down in shame. "I'm going to catch up to her, meet you soon enough." She said as she ran after her sister. Blossom was about to pounce on her sister, but she stopped herself from doing so when she saw Buttercup meet up with…Him. They seemed to be discussing some sort of plan. Blossom didn't understand why her sister wasn't griping Him by his neck or something. She edged closer, to get a better view of the scene. Him opened a black vortex and out came the rowdy Ruff Boys. Brick seemed to be understanding that Buttercup wasn't an enemy, Boomer didn't seem to care, but Butch was throwing a fit. He flat out pissed off. He kicked a nearby wall multiple times. He was arguing with Him about Buttercup for some reason. I didn't understand at all. Why wasn't she doing anything? Her look was so blank and odd; like she was some sort of doll, and not the cute kind. I was about to leave when I walked into someone, or something. When I looked up I saw Him staring down at me. I had no idea how he had appeared behind me and in front of me at the same time, but I didn't care to know.

"Why look at what we have here, a cute little red doll that I can add to my collection." Him said as he approached me. Okay I admit it, I was pretty scared right there and then, but I couldn't let myself get pushed around by some guy in a Christmas outfit. It was just too embarrassing, plus Brick was there too. Not that it mattered if he was or not. I positioned myself in a fighting stance (like I wasn't being outnumbered by four of my enemies) and tried to combat my way out. My second alternative would be to run, even though it was the most cowards was to go.

"Just like your sister aren't you, stupid and hot headed?" Him said in a mocking tone. He motioned to Brick and Butch to take care of me. Butch immediately stepped in and began throwing kicks at me head. I dodged each one of them swiftly. Brick just stood there. I looked back at him for a moment before looking back at Butch.

"Brick have you gone blind? Him asked in his cool and collective voice. "When I wave my hand to the pink one it means to beat her to a pulp." He said more aggressively. Brick looked at him for a while, then back at me.

"You don't have hands, you have claws." He said as he approached me. He signaled for Butch to stop his kicking and he did. He went up to me and looked at me a very kind way. I found it slightly creepy; Brick did smile, but never in a kind way. It was always either sinister, or some kind of smirk. He leaned in closer to me and whispered "You always make the best entertainment." He put his finger on my chin and brought my head upwards to face his. Hi smiled at me and I leaned in closer. I thought he was going to, well kiss or something. At least that's what a normal person would do, but this was Brick so of course he slapped me in the face. I backed up into a wall and looked at him in horror. Boomer began laughing in the back ground and I glared at him for a bit.

"Now Bloss this could go one of two ways." Brick told me. "You could escape with your life and all the dignity you have left over if you don't say a word about what you have just witnessed to anyone." He said as he raised one finger. "Or we could beat you until death." He said while raising another finger. I glared at him for a while thinking about my options. I hated both of them. I stood up and kicked him in the face. Boomer launched at me, and Butch made sure Buttercup was still with them. I moved out of the way before Boomer could get any closer. I flew upwards and hyper sped my way as far from them as possible. I had to find Bubbles and quick. I always knew Buttercup was violent and bad, but she was a good person. Why would she do something as drastic as joining Him? What the Hell was going on?

* * *

><p>haha Him makes me laugh. He's one of the wierdest bad guys on the show. Wearing a Christmas outfit all day everyday, its in style ;P.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Brick was sitting in his living room. The T.V was on, but there was nothing on the screen. It was blank. He hadn't touched the remote. Boomer was beginning to worry about his brother. Brick was depressed, that was obvious. Boomer wasn't sure why though, everything was going fine. Buttercup was on their side, they were going to take over Townsville. They would be the most powerful men in town, all the money they could possibly want, and all the girls, and so what if they were feared. It was much better than being hated, or was it?

"Hey man what's up with you?" Boomer asked as he casually sat next to his brother. Brick looked at his brother with a woeful expression on his face. Boomer was taken back. Brick had never looked depressed. He was always either mad or drunk when he wasn't being his usual cocky self.

"Where is Butch?" He asked with a blank expression. Boomer shifted in his seat.

"His with Buttercup, you know the improved version of her." Brick nodded, and got up. Boomer just stared at him in awe.

"What are you doing?" He asked his brother. Brick smirked, and turned around to face Boomer.

"Where do you think, I'm going to fix this crap right now." Boomer was slightly confused.

"What?" He asked. Brick slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Dude I always knew you were a little slow, but this is getting annoying." Boomer still looked confused. Brick just grabbed him by his hands, and dragged him along with him.

Blossom had just finished telling Bubbles about the whole incident with Buttercup. To her surprise Bubbles was the first one to rush out to her rescue. Blossom followed behind. While in flight many things were going on in her head.

Blossoms P.O.V

I really need to cry right now, but I don't have time to be emotional. I still can't believe Brick did that. Why did he slap me in the face like that? Was he just using me to get to Buttercup so that he could fulfill his plan? I should have known better, Brick was born to be bad (literally). I was expecting too much out of him, and he turned out to be the best thing I never had. I so threw with him. I was actually starting to like him, maybe even fall in love, but never mind him. I have a sister to save, and a bunch of faces to kick. I sped up and passed Bubbles. This is personal, now.

Brick was going back to get Buttercup back, and get her back to her normal self. He had made a huge mistake, and this was the only way she was going to forgive him. When he arrived to where Butch was he spotted him talking to Buttercup. He approached the two.

"Hey man I need to take her back, we made a mistake and we need to bring her back." He said as he grabbed Buttercups wrist. She looked at him with a blank expression. Butch glared at his brother and punched him in the face so hard he hit Boomer in the process.

"We didn't make a mistake, you did I had no part in your love life." He said as pulled Buttercup behind him. Brick got up from the rubble, and so did Boomer. Brick wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"I see you've grown a liking to the retard version of Buttercup." Brick challenged his brother. Boomer stood behind him confused. He wasn't sure who he was supposed to back up.

"Boomer what are you doing, you should be backing me up man!" Brick said as he glanced at his blond brother. Butch laughed.

"Looks like our bro is having an inner turmoil, what a silly thing to be experiencing when the choice is so obvious." Butch said as he leaned back on a nearby wall. "Boomer why are you even hesitating, ditch Brick over there, he's acting on love not brain power." Butch added. Boomer looked back and forth.

"Aren't you acting on love too though?" He pointed out to Brick. Brick totally denied being in love with Buttercup. Boomer shrugged the thought and turned around and walked away.

"What the Hell man, what are you doing?" Brick asked. Boomer just kept walking like nothing was happening.

"If you two want to kill each other that's fine with me, as long I get all your belongings I'm cool with it." He said as he crossed his arms behind his head. Brick and Butch stared at him until he left.

"That guy is such an idiot" Brick said as he shook his head.

"Reminds me of someone I know." Butch said between laughs. Brick glared at him, Butch glared back. They stood like that for 5 good minutes, before realizing how stupid they were being.

"Dude what the heck, were fighting over girls." Brick said as he busted out laughing. Butch joined him.

"You're right man; we should be sleeping with them, not fighting with them." Butch said as he bro hugged Brick. "Speaking of them, I think we should get Buttercups personality back, she's sort of creepy without it, besides Blossom would kill me if I didn't." Brick said.

"I don't know, I sort of like her this way, she's does whatever I tell her to whenever I tell her to." Butch said with a smirk. Brick started laughing.

"Trust me, it's more fun when they fight with you, it makes the day less boring you know?" Brick added. He placed his hand on his brothers' shoulder. "I wish you the best with her, chances are she's going to hate you when this is all over." Butch shrugged.

"I'll manage, but we need to focus, first on getting Boomers dumb ass back, and then on kicking Him' but to the deepest stages of Hell." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be fun." He said as he flew off. Brick followed.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't really been updating, I've started two other stories that I wanted to add at least two or three chapters to.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I was flying full speed, not caring who or what came in my way. All I wanted was my sister back in one piece. I was about to land when I bumped into something very warm. I backed away when I realized it was Bricks chest I had run into. Of all the things that could have happened he just had to be heading this way didn't he?

"Get out of my way!" I said as I shoved him to the side. He held my wrist and twisted me towards him.

"Chill out, were here to help you." He said as he stroked my hair. I pushed him off.

"Help me, you're going to help me after you slapped me in the face and betrayed me like that?" he didn't respond. "Were you just pretending that you liked me for Him?" I asked.

"Well maybe at first, but that other day in the lab that was real." He assured me. I glared at him.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not." I said. He pulled me closer to him. I slapped him in the face.

"I'll let you help me, but afterwards we are done." I said as I pocked him on his chest harshly.

"Would you two just get a damn room, I thought we were going to get Him?" Butch said as he flew downwards.

"W-what is he doing?" Bubbles asked as she watched him dive head first into the ground. Boomer grabbed her by her arm and pulled her down with him.

"It's our turn, come on." Brick told me as we dove downwards along with everyone else. We ended up in a dark , red place.

"I guess this is what Hell must be like." I said as I walked along the endless path that led to a huge door.

"This place is so creepy." Bubbles said, Boomer held her hand as they walked the trail. Butch was the first one to breakdown the door and tackle Him.

"Give us Buttercups soul back you gay bastard!" He yelled as he threw punch after punch at Him. Each one glowing a darker shade of green. Him just kept on dogging like he was a dancing ballerina.

"What happened to our little deal boys, you hurt my feelings." Him said in a sarcastic tone. He spun around with his razor sharp claws. I used my ice breath to freeze his legs. He fell to the ground. Bubbles punched him in the back of the head while Boomer kicked him in the gut. Brick went into the nearby pool of souls to retrieve Buttercups soul.

"Crap I don't know which one is hers." He said as he looked around frantically.

"Ha I'm the only one who could tell you." Him said with a sick smile. "And there is no way I'm going to tell you." Brick grinned and walked over to Him. Brick placed his hands in his pockets and smirked at Him.

"You're going to tell me which one of these souls is Buttercups." He said as he kicked him in the face. "Otherwise I'm going to have to keep on beating you until you die." He started laughing in a creepy way. I stood by and watched as Brick physically tortured Him. He looked really crazy, like he was some serial killer or something. He seemed to be enjoying torturing Him. Bubbles and Boomer just stared at Him. His teeth were falling out and the blood was all over his mouth. Butch on the other hand was laughing along with Brick. They both looked like homicidal maniacs. Him finally spit out the truth after hours of torture. Brick picked up Buttercups soul and it immediately flew back to her body. We all emerged from the underworld. I glared at Brick and he shrugged.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." He said with a wave. "It was nice while it lasted." Boomer left along with Butch. Bubbles and I went back to find our sister, irritated and confused.

"What the Hell!" Buttercup said as we finished explaining to her what had happened over the past weeks. "Well I know one thing for sure, next time I see Him I'm kicking his ass." Bubbles and I both laughed. We were happy that we had our sister back. The party with Princess was still this Saturday , and Bubbles and Buttercup both agreed that we would all go, just to see how it would turn out. The Professor was relieved to see that Buttercup was back. We all had fun and laughed about how stupid we had been. I was at peace, well not completely. There was still that one thing with that one guy, but that could wait for now.

* * *

><p><strong>:( I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm glad I made some time for it. I think I'm going to end<strong> **it sooner than I had originally planned.**

**Or mayber I'll keep going, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I'm having fun writting story.**


End file.
